100 Years
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: A Clana tragedy about the years of Clark's life. Based on the song "100 Years" from Five for the Fighting. All updates as soon as possible! (Chapters 1-4 UP! ) COMPLETED!
1. 15

_**"100 Years"**_

_**I'm 15 for a moment **_

_**Caught in between 10 and 20**_

_**And I'm just dreaming **_

_**Counting the ways to where you are**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 1: 15_**

**Clark walked into school, with Pete and Chloe following close behind. "Pete, have you read my latest article?" Chloe asked as handing the paper to Pete.**

**As they entered the hallway Clark then saw Lana, and her boyfriend Whitney. Clark liked Lana alot, but she didn't feel the same about him. Clark had liked Lana since he met her, but never told her.**

**"Clark, stop staring your burn your eyes out!" Pete said as pulling Clark back to reallity. "Face it Clark." Chloe said, "Cheerleaders and Foot-ball players go together." "Yeah I guess your right." Clark replied while taking his gaze off Lana and on to his friends.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanx- _CklovesMe2040_**

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**She feels better than ever**

**And we're on fire **

**Making our way back from Mars.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: 22**

**It was Clark and Lana's wedding day. Clark was sitting in his parents house waiting for them to wake up.**

**One day this house was going to be his. He was getting everything he always wanted, but he was thinking into the future.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15... there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to loose**

**15... there's never a wish better than this **

**When you only got 100 years to live**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**Still the man but you see I'm a they**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: 33**

**11 years later...**

**Clark and Lana was having their first child. They were living in the Kent house. It was theres now. Clark and Jonathon was painting the baby's room.**

**Martha and Jonathon moved into Lana's old house.**

**Clark couldn't believe that he was once raised in this house and now was raising a family of his own. He had a baby boy to get ready for.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high **

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: 45**

**12 years later...**

**Clark and Lana lost the baby.**

**Clark was sitting beside a hospital bed. Jonathon was dying of a heart attack and was talking to his son for the last time.**

**"I remember the day we first got you." "You found us, you were only 3." "And when you were 9 and you bench pressed our tractor." "And when I almost lost you and your mother"**

**"You were the hardest to make exscuses for." Jonathon said as he smiled to his son.**

**"Son, I want you to take care of your mother and your wife." Jonathon replied. "Dad, why wasn't I here to save you?" Clark asked. "I could save everyone else but why not you?"**

**"Son, don't blame yourself, it is my time to go, and remember I don't care who you are an alien, human whatever, you can't save everyone, and I love you son." As Jonathon spoke those words his eyes slowly closed.**

**"No Dad!" Clark replied crying. At those words Jonathon Kent was gone.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15... there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to loose yourself**

**Within a morning star.**

**15... I'm all right with you**

**15... there's never a wish better than this **

**When you only got 100 years to live.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Half time goes by **

**Suddenly you're wise **

**Another blink of an eye**

**67 is gone**

**The sun is setting high **

**Were moving on...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: 67**

**Clark was alone. He lost his baby, his father to a heart attack, his mother to old age, Lana to a terrible car reck. **

**He was sitting in his house still running the farm. It hurt him not to have his parents or wife with him.**

**There was a knock on the door. Clark got up and saw is three best friends, Lex, Pete, and Chloe.**

**"Hey guys." The younger looking 67 year old said to his older looking friends.**

**"Hi" They replied. They came and sat down. "So what have you been up to since the last time we saw you." Ms. Luthor asked.**

**"If my teenage looking 67 year old friend sees me proud he's been dating." Pete replied looking at Clark.**

**"Not really." Clark replied. "It's hard to be immortal" Clark thought to himself. "I can't ever grow older looking, or die." He thought. "Clark may look young, but he's been through alot." Lex said. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Im 99 for a moment **

**Dying for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming **

**Counting the ways to where you are.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: 99**

**Clark walked into the graveyard. He stopped at one big spot.**

**There Lay, Jonathon and Martha Kent, Lana Kent, His child, Micheal Kent, Mr. and Mrs. Lex and Chloe Luthor, and last but not least Pete Ross and his wife Patricia.**

**All his friends and family. Clark drifted off into a day dream. **

**96 years ago...**

**"What should we name him?" Martha asked. "Clark Kent" Jonathon replied. "Clark Kent, I like that." Martha said as smiling at her new three year old son.**

**5 years after that...**

**"Clark, this is Pete." Mrs. Ross said as putting the two 8 year old boys together. "Friends?" Pete asked. "Forever." Clark said, and they always were. **

**6 years later...**

**"Clark, Chloe, Chloe, Clark" Principle Kwan said as leaving the room. "Okay Clark, no mushy stuff, we will get to work and if your good enough you can be my friend." Chloe said as smiling at the 14 year old boy in front of her.**

**2 years later...**

**"Our friendship is the stuff of a legend" a twenty three year old Lex said whie smiling at Clark.**

**4 years later...**

**"I do." Clark and Lana both said. "You may now kiss the bride." **

**Clark slipped back into reality.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15... there's still time for you **

**22... I feel her too.**

**33... you're on your way**

**Every Day's a new day**

**15... there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**Hey 15... there's never a wish better than this when you only got **

**100 years to live.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: 15**

**Clark walked into the hall of Smallville high, with no friends behind him. He accidently ran into a girl and knocked her and her books to the ground.**

**"I'm sorry." Clark said as helping me up and grabbing my books.**

**"That's okay, I'm Kerry." I said as looking at him. "Clark, Clark Kent."**

**She was from Krypton and had the same abillities as Clark. **

**(Now he has more than 100 years to live...)**


	2. 22, and 33

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Smallville (sigh), Clark, (sigh), Lex, (sigh). Oh well. :)**

**Here's the next chapter:)**

**_"100 Years"_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm 22 for a moment**_

_**She feels better than ever**_

_**And we're on fire **_

_**Making our way back from Mars.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter _2: 22_**

**It was Clark and Lana's wedding day. Clark was sitting in his parents house waiting for them to wake up.**

**One day this house was going to be his. He was getting everything he always wanted, but he was thinking into the future.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**15... there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to loose**_

_**15... there's never a wish better than this **_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm 33 for a moment**_

_**Still the man but you see I'm a they**_

_**A kid on the way**_

_**A family on my mind**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 3: 33**_

**Clark and Lana was having their first child. They were living in the Kent house. It was theres now. Clark and Jonathon was painting the baby's room.**

**Martha and Jonathon moved into Lana's old house.**

**Clark couldn't believe that he was once raised in this house and now was raising a family of his own. He had a baby boy to get ready for.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanx for reading! Please review and stay posted for more!**


	3. 45, and 67

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Smallville! (SIGH!) :)**

**Smallvillegurl- Thank-you for reviewing! I recently put this story down, and made a few changes. I finally brought it back up. Was you one of my reviewers from before?**

**A/n- Anyone see something in this chapter that's in the show, you get a cookie!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**_"100 Years" _**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**I'm 45 for a moment**_

_**The sea is high **_

_**And I'm heading into a crisis**_

_**Chasing the years of my life**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 4: 45_**

**Clark and Lana lost the baby.**

**Clark was sitting beside a hospital bed. Jonathon was dying of a heart attack and was talking to his son for the last time.**

**"I remember the day we first got you." "You found us, you were only three." "And when you were nine and you bench pressed our tractor." "And when I almost lost you and your mother"**

**"You were the hardest to make exscuses for." Jonathon said as he smiled to his son.**

**"Son, I want you to take care of your mother and your wife." Jonathon replied. "Dad, why wasn't I here to save you?" Clark asked. "I could save everyone else but why not you?"**

**"Son, don't blame yourself, it is my time to go, and remember I don't care who you are an alien, human whatever, you can't save everyone, and I love you son." As Jonathon spoke those words his eyes slowly closed.**

**"No Dad!" Clark replied crying. At those words Jonathon Kent was gone.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**15... there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to loose yourself**_

_**Within a morning star.**_

_**15... I'm all right with you**_

_**15... there's never a wish better than this **_

_**When you only got 100 years to live.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Half time goes by **_

_**Suddenly you're wise **_

_**Another blink of an eye**_

_**67 is gone**_

_**The sun is setting high **_

_**Were moving on...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 5: 67_**

**Clark was alone. He lost his baby, his father to a heart attack, his mother to old age, Lana to a terrible car reck. **

**He was sitting in his house still running the farm. It hurt him not to have his parents or wife with him.**

**There was a knock on the door. Clark got up and saw is three best friends, Lex, Pete, and Chloe.**

**"Hey guys." The younger looking 67 year old said to his older looking friends.**

**"Hi" They replied. They came and sat down. "So what have you been up to since the last time we saw you." Ms. Luthor asked.**

**"If my teenage looking 67 year old friend sees me proud he's been dating." Pete replied looking at Clark.**

**"Not really." Clark replied. "It's hard to be immortal" Clark thought to himself. "I can't ever grow older looking, or die." He thought. "Clark may look young, but he's been through alot." Lex said. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay that's the end of that chapter, find out what happens to the 'teen-age looking seventeen year old' in the next chapter!**


	4. 99, and 15

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Clark, (sigh), Lex, (sigh), nor anyone else! (LOL)**

**Smallvillegurl-Thanx for the nice review! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! **

**Clana4ever- Goku-lover 21- Thanx for the nice review!**

**A/n- Anyone who sees anything in this chapter, that was in the show, You get a cookie!**

**Here's the last chapter!**

**_"100 Years"_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm 99 for a moment,**_

_**Dying for just another moment.**_

_**And I'm just dreaming,**_

_**Countimg the ways to where you are.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 6: 99**_

**Clark walked into the graveyard. He stopped at one big spot.**

**There Lay, Jonathon and Martha Kent, Lana Kent, His child, Micheal Kent, Mr. and Mrs. Lex and Chloe Luthor, and last but not least Pete Ross and his wife Patricia.**

**All his friends and family. Clark drifted off into a day dream. **

**96 years ago...**

**"What should we name him?" Jonathon asked. "Clark Kent" Martha replied. "Clark Kent, I like that." Jonathon said as smiling at his new three year old son.**

**5 years after that...**

**"Clark, this is Pete." Mrs. Ross said as putting the two 6 year old boys together. "Friends?" Pete asked. "Forever." Clark said, and they always were. **

**8 years later...**

**"Clark, Chloe, Chloe, Clark" Principle Kwan said as leaving the room. "Okay Clark, no mushy stuff, we will get to work and if your good enough you can be my friend." Chloe said as smiling at the 14 year old boy in front of her.**

**2 years later...**

**"Our friendship is the stuff of a legend" a twenty three year old Lex said while smiling at Clark.**

**6 years later...**

**"I do." Clark and Lana both said. "You may now kiss the bride." **

**Clark slipped back into reality.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**15... there's still time for you **_

_**22... I feel her too.**_

_**33... you're on your way**_

_**Every Day's a new day**_

_**15... there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to choose**_

_**Hey 15... there's never a wish better than this when you only got **_

_**100 years to live.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm 15 for a moment**_

_**Caught in between 10 and 20**_

_**And I'm just dreaming**_

_**Counting the ways, to where you are.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 7: 15_**

**Clark walked into the hall of Smallville high, with no friends behind him. He accidently ran into a girl and knocked her and her books to the ground.**

**"I'm sorry." Clark said as helping me up and grabbing my books.**

**"That's okay, I'm Kerry." I said as looking at him. "Clark, Clark Kent." "Can I walk you to class?" Clark asked, hopefully. "Yeah, sure, I would love that." I said, while Clark and I walked to our first class.**

**Kerry was just like Clark, she had the same abilities, and was from Krypton.**

_**(When you only got 100 years to live...)**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it! Thanx for all my reviews! If any of my reviewers want a sequel, tell me. I am also wanting to know if you want a sequel, and if you have any ideasfor what song to base it after? Just let me know. Once again THANX!**

**-Cklovesme2040**


	5. Author's Note

**A/n-Clana4ever- Thanx for the nice reviews! I sorta changed the ending a little bit, by the years, and so on. Did you say you wanted a sequel? I didn't quite comprehend that? Just let me know, and if you did, tell me what song you would like me to base it on. Once again THANX! **

**-CklovesMe2040**


	6. Another Author's Note

**A/n-Smallvillegurl- Thanx for the nice review! Do you have an idea of what song to base it on? If you do let me know! My brain can't think of the many possibilities of songs that could be with the sequel! Just let me know the Title, and Artist of the song. Once Again THANX!**

**-CklovesMe2040**


End file.
